


He did what?!

by star_fields



Series: Yum yum universe [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is shocked, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Sad Kid, i have no idea how to tag this story, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_fields/pseuds/star_fields
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter knocks on Derek's door one fine day and all hell breaks lose. Derek faints and Stiles has a slight heart attack (not really)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! So this is another installment of the yum yum universe. I wanted to write something about Peter, I felt bad for him in the other story so decided to add this. You don't have to read the first in the series before this one so no worries. Also I know how not cannon this story is, especially since Peter is supposed to be like mean and evil, but I kinda like his character, sarcasm is awesome, so I decided to make him nice and a teeny bit misunderstood in my universe (but still keeping the sarcasm cos I just love how he and Stiles interact)
> 
> This story is completely done but I decided to make it into 3 chapters and see how you react to it. I'm going to post each chapter once every third or fourth day. Hopefully you liked this! If you do please leave a comment so I'll know whether or not to add more to this series. 
> 
> Also I don't own teen wolf or its characters, I just like to imagine what if :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> (Edit) One small little teeny tiny thing tho, please please comment! :( Do you like it? Do you hate it? Anything really, it'll be awesome hearing from you. My poor soul is shriveling and dying with zero feedback. Tho thanks to the ppl who left me kudos! Much love <3

The knocking on the door disturbed them from a blissful sleep. Stiles laid out in Derek's arms all safe and warm ignoring the pounding on the door. Unfortunately the knocking was kinda grating on his nerves with how constant it was. Really, can't the world give the two of them a break for some down time? Was it too much to ask for? 

 

Grumbling to himself about selfish people knowing he and Derek had finally sorted themselves and now needed some alone _grown up_ time, Stiles untangled his limbs from that of Derek's, who was sleeping like the dead (and you know that should've been him since he was the younger one with the heavy work load, but no, it was Mr IDontHaveToWorkAtAllBecauseImRich who slept like that. The unfairness of it all!), and pulled on his jeans and Derek's t-shirt whilst walking (read stumbled and flailed his way) towards the door. The continuous banging did not let up, and really Derek had probably heard it and decided Stiles should see who it was, he would even go so far as saying his older hot like burning boyfriend knew who it was and just refused to deal with it. Ha, he should've probably thought differently because Stiles was sure as heck going to teach him a lesson for making him leave the warm cocoon of his beautiful bed. Okay maybe not his bed, but you know, what's Derek's was his too now, and damn yes he was laying claim to that comfy bed. Derek often complained that if Stiles had a choice, he'd chose the bed over Derek himself. 

 

For now though he needed to find out who was at the other side of the door acting like the apocalypse was coming. 

 

"Alright already, keep your pants on, I'm coming, jeez," yelled Stiles as he got to the loft door.

 

He pulled the door opened with a jerk and turned to look at the person standing there with an acerbic retort on the tip of his tongue. 

 

Until his brain processed exactly what he was seeing in front of him, his jaw dropped open and he just stood stock still, staring.

 

"Peter, what did you DO?!" he yelled, hearing someone stumbling behind him and banging into the coffee table. He knew it was placed wrong, but when he told Derek to move it, it obviously fell on deaf ears. Good he tripped over it now, serves the idiot right for not listening to him in the first place. Stiles could hear Derek cursing behind him, he would've made fun of him good-naturedly but his mind was frozen solid. 

 

"Really nephew, one shouldn't curse in front of babies," said Peter in a less than his usual sarcastic tone, looking at the little person in his arms which caused Stiles to moan in dejection and Derek to land backwards on the couch after a failed attempt to win against the coffee table. 

 

_Ugh, his life!_

 

#          #             #          #

 

Derek sat at the counter of his kitchenette holding his head in his hands. Every time Stiles walked (more like stalked, or like stalkedpace, _is that even a word?_ ) passed he moaned in disbelief. Peter his uncle, his mother's younger brother, the rouge alpha that allowed him to meet Stiles (even though the meeting was less than fortunate the first few times), the uncle who brought himself from the dead using an innocent girl, the creeper wolf as Stiles liked to call him, _that_ uncle Peter had stolen a toddler all because he wanted to be an uncle again or a very twisted familial connection grampa to the child and figured that if the child didn't like the home he was in why not just take the kid along with and bring him to his very brand spanking new parents. Namely Derek and Stiles. Because you just know Peter would nev _er_ sully himself by looking after the child on his own. 

 

No matter how many times he and Stiles tried to tell Peter to give the child back, the older man had stubbornly refused, a chilled look entering his eyes as if he was holding himself back from killing something. 

 

God only knew what thoughts entered his mind.

 

"Come on Peter! You know we can't keep this child! For one you _kidnapped_ this poor child from his family, and, and for another we can't keep him! I'm barely out of my teen years, I can't take care of a child! Tell him Derek!"

 

Derek just grunted, head still in hands going with burying his head in the sand and hoping if he ignored it, the problem would go away.

 

"Wait," Peter said still holding the child who looked about two years old quietly sitting in his arms and staring at everyone with big blue serious eyes. He had a mop of black hair and if it weren't for the blue eyes he'd look similar to Derek when he was that age, except the kid was scarily quiet.  

 

Peter dug into his jeans, extracting a few folded pages from his back pocket,

 

"Here this is for you, its all there, perfectly legal," he said handing the pages to Derek but Stiles swiped it looking exasperated and a bit terrified. Who knew what was happening in Peter's mind at any given time. 

 

Derek lifted his head up, looking curiously up at Stiles who was reading the pages at a breakneck speed with a dawning look of disbelief slowly coating his features. He flung the pages at Derek's head and pulled his hair in distress. 

 

"Oh my God, Derek deal with your uncle! I can't, I just can't even anymore," said Stiles walking to the couch and flopping down onto it staring blankly forward running his fingers through his hair and pulling it. 

 

Derek, unable to do anything else other than to juggle around trying to catch the flung pages, huffed in exasperation after his boyfriend. _Ooooh boyfriend,_ that word brought awesome times in his mind. Like that time last night when he had his boyfriend begging for his...

 

"Derek! Stop daydreaming and look at the damned papers!" yelled Stiles pulling Derek out of his day dreams about his boyfriend. Just thinking about that word again caused him an internal sigh of utter happiness. But he had more important things to do now, like reading the mess of pages he grabbed that were squashed and looked a bit worse for wear. 

 

When he finally got the few pages together, there looked to be about eight, Derek began to read. His eyes got bigger and bigger. Worry and dawning realisation of what Peter had done started to make his hands shake nervously. 

 

He looked up once at Stiles, panicking pupils blown wide, eating up all the colour, breaths coming out in gasps, and his body vibrating. 

 

"Holy shit. He's ours," he whispered quietly. 

 

Derek's vision started to get very wonky. He started to see white sparkly dots clouding his vision and black edging it like pretty borders. His breathing got choppy. The last thing he noticed was Stiles concerned gaze as he misbalanced from one of those kitchen high chairs, his head hit the floor and complete blackness surrounded him. His last thought was peace.

 

Which was also around the time Stiles figured that he was going to have a mini heart attack after watching his big strong _werewolf_ boyfriend _faint._  

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as promised, four days later. This chapter is Peter centric. It gives you more light to how I see him in this universe. 
> 
> Trigger warnings: there's child abuse in this chapter so if that's a trigger for you please avoids this. Also there's mentions of revenge killings here so be warned. 
> 
> I tried not to make his chapter over angsty so I think I succeeded, I really did feel so sad for the pup. I have never written abuse before so if its not very believable I'm so sorry. 
> 
> I hope you like this. Thanks for the kudos!
> 
> Also unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

Peter knew he probably shouldn't have done what he did, but in full disclosure he really didn't care one way or the other. The child needed to be taken away from that spineless omega using him for his own sick perverted games. A child was supposed to be cherished, loved, and always be shown the very best of humanity. Not go through the nightmare this poor boy had been through. Peter knows he's obviously not the world's most trusted, nor should he even be a judge of that pitiful omega but even he in his own sense of loose morals knows not to ever sully a child. To him children are innocent and precious and he would guard innocence with his life considering he knows what its like to lose his own. 

 

When he first had seen the boy and his poor excuse of a father, a red haze covered his eyes. Peter could still remember so clearly what had happened in that clearing of the preserve he was in when he stumbled across them. 

 

_Peter was bored, so bored that he decided to go out for a walk. Maybe he'd find someone to talk to on his walk. He hoped to bump into Stiles but knowing how sickenly in love he and Derek were, Peter really didn't expect to see him. God forbid he bumps into Scott though, that bumbling new alpha with his morals needed to keep away from Peter. Just the thought of so much righteousness caused a shiver to run down his spine. Even before the fire he wasn't like that._

 

_After a while he found himself walking aimlessly in the preserve which was also around the time he caught a sickenly frightened scent in the breeze. Excited that something fun was about to happen he looped through the clearing until he came across something that disgusted him so deeply he almost lost control of his wolf that he kept at bay with pure anger._

 

_In front of him were obviously two werewolf omegas. Both looked as if they hadnt seen inside a bathroom for a good year, dirt crusted them both and the smell he was getting was not pleasant at all. One seemed to be in his late twenties while the other was obviously a child, around one or two years old at most. They looked related, in fact if Peter concentrated enough he could almost smell the relation which was that of father and son. However, that wasn't why a red haze glazed over his vision, it was what the father was doing to his son that made him almost kill him without asking all the details, and that would've been remise of him. Considering he was a details man himself, also how would he punish without all the facts? So he breathed through his anger and watched._

 

_The father had tied his naked son to the tree with some type of cloth and was now in the process of removing his belt in readiness to do something. An itch began to form on Peter's shoulders, he wanted to sink his fingers inside the sick bastard and remove his heart painfully. But he continued to watch, details needed to be found so he could find a punishment befitting this pathetic excuse of a living organism._

 

_The belt now removed, the omega circled around the cub who was just sitting there, not fighting not doing anything a far away look in his eyes as if he had gone through this abuse enough to know it was now time to vacate into the recesses of his own mind. Peter almost growled at that, an innocent had been defiled and he was not amused. Again he stayed in the shadows when the man who looked heroin chic began to talk,_

 

_"You're a useless good for nothing mutt! I feed you, give you everything, and when a customer comes you behave in this manner! The only thing I ask is for you to keep yourself occupied when I'm busy, but do you do that? No! Come fucking crying to me about fucking rats! Like I give a damn if they eat you! Good, they should! You're useless to me! The only reason I keep you around is cos soon I can use you! Now take your beating, you know you deserve it after the bullshit you pulled!" the man yelled, the cub didn't even flinch already gone catatonic._

 

_Peter had heard enough and sauntered out from his hiding spot._

 

_"Exactly what are you doing?" he asked, the man in midswing, the belt landed in a loud thwap and Peter promised himself that the very same belt was going to be uses to snuff this useless being out of existence._

 

_"None of your goddamned business. Who the fuck are you?" the man snarled, fangs extending and eyes flashing a pale sickly yellow colour. Peter looked on unimpressed._

 

_"I beg to defer seeing as how I own these here parts. You are standing on my land, now please explain. What. Are. You. Doing."_

 

_The man growled threateningly and lunged forward, Peter just rolled his eyes and took a step to his right, the omega went sprawling on the leaf covered ground after misbalancing. Peter walked up to him, bent down onto his haunches and stared down into the man's face, eyes glowing a threatening blue._

 

_"I'm asking you once more, what are you doing here and where did you come from?"_

 

_The man tried to jerk up but Peter was ready for that. Tsking softly he shook his head and placed his claw tipped left hand to the omega's neck holding him in place on the ground. He turned back once to check on the child, but the cub was just staring into space not even noticing what was happening in front of him. A small part of Peter regretted that the child had to be here for this but another part was gleeful that he could avenge this cub in front of him._

 

_Properly frightened, the omega cowed and bared his neck to Peter, but he really didn't care about all that. What he wanted to know was from where they came from._

 

_"Speak!" he yelled,_

 

_"I... I didn't know! I heard that this place was.. oh god, you're not gonna kill me are you? Please please, I'll do anything!" the man said in gasping wet breaths nose running disgustingly. Peter was feeling disgusted just looking at this thing in this grip._

 

_"Just tell me where you came from!"_

 

_"Fr-from P-p-pitsburg, we uh we heard that there was no alpha here and and we came here. There's no one left, they killed everyone in my pack except me and the runt. So we ran. Please don't send me away. I'll give you him, I'll give you the boy, when he grows you can use him. Just just let me go. I promise not to come back!"_

 

_He got his answers. Everything else important he could find on his own. Time for his revenge. His teeth extended and he growled menacingly._

 

_"Too late for empty promises. You're dead," he grinned to himself because really, getting revenge always put him in a good mood._

 

_#          #           #_

 

_After dealing with that distasteful job, he stood up and dusted himself off. It really was a truly dirty job getting revenge. But he had more pressing matters to attend to now. After giving himself a good pat down and a pat on his back for a job well done, he turned around. The cub was still sitting in the same position as before staring vacantly forward. A sharp shard of empathy pierced through Peter and he wanted to drop down to his knees, howling his grief at what this poor child had been through, and what else he would have went through if Peter hasn't stumbled across them in the woods._

 

_He quickly got over that need and walked slowly towards the child who showed no acknowledgement of Peter at all. Face drawn tight, Peter bent down toward the child and sliced through the cloth keeping him tied to the tree with his claws. The child looked up at him with big blue eyes and he knew, his heart was given to this little person who was broken almost as much as he was. Peter vowed to himself that if he couldn't save himself, he would be damned if he couldn't save thus child. With that he ripped off his jacket and Henley, taking the Henley to wrap around the small lax body carefully. He shrugged back into his jacket, lifted the child up with him and began walking back to his loft. The child in his arms said nothing, not even a squeek he just lay ridgedly in Peter's arms with no complaints. Anger swept through Peter once more at the thought of how familiar this seemed to the child that he was okay with going with strangers without his father. He quickly reigned it in and made a split second decision to take the cub to Deaton to check out when he reached his loft._

 

_#              #                 #_

 

_"What can I can do for you Mr Hale," Deaton asked in his usual unruffled manner with a small smile gracing his features. Peter wanted to take that smile off his face and shove it where the sun don't shine. But alas he was a refined gentleman and refused to cause a scene, especially not in front of the cub. Deaton's eyes swept over the child in Peter's arms and he lifted one eyebrow at Peter, God, he really hated this emmisary, but beggars can't be choosers and all that jazz, it wasn't as if he could take a werewolf pup to the emergency room, that was just asking for trouble, especially since he killed said pup's last living relative._

 

_"Doctor Deaton, I found this in the preserve and you know how hard it is to get rid of attaching pups, would you check him out, I'm sure he must have fleas,"_

 

_Deaton just rolled his eyes and broke the mountain ash gate he had circling around his clinic. He inclined his head to follow him and Peter walked in with the cub just staring around him still with making no sounds._

 

_"The truth if you please Mr Hale,"_

 

_Peter heaved a weary sigh and answered the emmisary,_

 

_"I really did find him in the woods, along with his father who I killed. It was abuse Deaton and I really couldn't stand by and watch it happen. Please check if he's okay and before you ask he's my responsibility , I will find his family,"_

 

_Deaton nodded once and gestured for the child to be placed on the cold steel table in his exam room. Peter placed the boy there and stepped back._

 

_Deaton checked over him and Peter stood by worried that the boy might become distressed. But no such thing happened and Peter didn't know how to feel about that. He watched closely though and after a while Deaton stepped back looking at Peter with his serious face on._

 

_"There's been no sexual abuse, thankfully, however, he has been beaten many times, his werewolf healing helping him have no noticeable injurings. He's also severely malnourished so you need to get that sorted. I suggest starting him with liquid based foods for the time being otherwise he will get sick. I've given him an IV of glucose that will help for now but you do need to feed him. I really do think he needs a lot of love and attention, he's very unresponsive and psychological damage might be high. You should look into seeing a professional with him. That's all I can do now. If you need anything for him don't hesitate to ask. For now let him rest and the IV to finish then you can take him home,"_

 

_Peter was grateful that the abuse didn't get to defiling the child but his blood still boiled at the horrors the boy must've seen. Pulling a chair next to the child laying quietly he began to make plans._

 

_#        #             #            #_

 

_After finally getting home with the cub he placed him on the couch and started talking to the boy about anything really. He tried asking the child for his name but the pup just stared blankly at Peter and Peter's heart broke just a small bit knowing that this child had no idea how to talk let alone tell his name, though it looked more like the boy didn't even know his name. Peter had found out what happened and it seemed the boy had no living family. He was orphaned. He knew he couldn't look after a child so he decided to place him with parents of his choice. He figured someone with high morals and enough love to take care of the cub. His first option was Scott, but really their esteemed alpha could hardly take care of himself let alone a child. This thought pattern led him to his nephew, Derek. He knew that Derek needed family, that boy had so much loss and heartache even Peter felt bad for him, especially since the whole de-aging episode recently that made Peter remember what Derek was like as a child, loving and enthusiastic. It made his heart cry when Derek had grown older and forgotten him once more. No matter, he had Kayle, which was the boy's name he found, who would love him like how Derek had. He missed having children around him, not in a creeper way that Stiles was bound to call him, but rather in a loving way since a child's love was the best gift anyone could ever ask for._

 

_So it was decided, Derek would adopt the child along with Stiles and he'd be there to shower love and devotion onto Kayle Hale. Huh, rhymes. Stiles would be thrilled._

 

_He opened a can of mushroom soup and warmed it up whilst waiting for the delivery people to get there with the clothes needed to cover Kayle. The child still hasn't uttered a word but he seemed to be fascinated with everything that Peter did, looking up at him with wide eyes. Peter fed him the soup slowly, Kayle ate the whole bowl but shook his head when he was asked if he wanted more._

 

_The clothes had come and Kayle was bathed and put to bed. He had slept fitfully that first night, Peter being wide awake looking out for him and also trying to get the documents in order for Derek to legally adopt him._

 

Three days later here he was, standing in front of a panicking Stiles and a nephew lying unconscious on the floor. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the last chapter! I'm so sorry for taking a month to put this up!
> 
> It's un-betad. So sorry for any and all mistakes. I tried to catch them but if you see any let me know. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read this story, gave it kudos and commented. It meant a lot to me. xxx <3

"Really Peter, you can't be serious. A child? You want _Derek_ to _adopt_ a child. Are you _insane?!_ Okay wait, that was a dumb question. Obviously you're insane, but still! A child! Look at the man! Just look what you did to him! He's literally lying at my feet _unconscious_ because you told him he's now going to be a father!" Stiles yelled at Peter, pacing near his as-yet-to-return-to-the-land-of-the-awake boyfriend.

"Well I should probably point out that you're on young Kayle's adoption papers too as dad,"

"Omigod," exclaimed a waking up Derek who flopedback down on the floor once more after having heard his uncle's words.

"YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS!!!" yelled Stiles after stumbling over the rug near the couch. He floped over the back of the couch with his legs in the air and his shirt coving his face. He tried to fight his way out from the shirt and to sit up like a normal adult because really, this was so undignified, but ended up rolling over, landing hard onto the floor yelling once again about Peter and springing up unexpected visitors, but really both him and Derek should have seen this coming after the whole de-aged Derek incident, but alas they had not and was totally unprepared for the zombie werewolf (are there mythical species forums where they keep a list of different species of the same type of animal? Kinda like how Darwin kept his book of species he saw on his South American journey? ) to bring a CHILD from only God knows where and claim they've adopted him. Hello did everyone not realise that Derek and Stiles JUST got together, re: de-aged Derek.

So while Stiles was freaking out internally (though if you asked Peter he would say Stiles was freaking out internally really loud externally, but Stiles is not asking Peter because Peter has a stupid face) whilst fighting with the couch, the floor and then his own traitorous clothing (how could you clothes, how could you), was also around the time Derek woke up and was pacing with eyebrows down doing their serial killer impersonation and biting his lips (without Stiles' permission might he add, because if anyone was biting Derek's lips it was obviously going to be him damnit! Since you know, it was HIS boyfriend's lips) when both Stiles and Derek stopped in their tracks because of the sweetest sound they'd ever heard ringing through the loft. Kayle carried in Peter's arms, was busy laughing. At them probably, which rude, but hey the kid had a pretty laugh. Peter looked at him in awe because it was the first he'd heard the pup make any type of noise while wide awake.

Stiles stared unerringly up at the child and his heart melted a bit. He looked at Derek who had a similar look on his face.

After a while of the back and forth silent conversation between Stiles and Derek, where Stiles made baby faces to argue the fact that he obviously NEEDED a baby, THAT baby, and Derek tried to be rational but obviously losing because Stiles kicked ass at silent eyebrow communication even though it was Derek who had the better murderbrows, Stiles took a deep breath and walked up to Peter, eyes trained on Kayle.

"So what's your name little man?" he asked the child, who could be Derek's love child only with blue eyes. They look so similar it was uncanny. Thank the gods though that the poor kid did NOT get the eyebrows. Those were really unfortunate.

The child looked up at Stiles all big blue eyes filled with mirth but a lingering sadness mixed in. He doesn't say anything and Stiles can't help but feel sympathy at the horrors this little boy must've seen for him to have so much caution in his gaze.

"His name is Kayle. Kayle Hale," says Peter in response because little Kayle refused to talk. Just stared up at Stiles and a now near Derek, who looked really interested in him. Either that or he was constipated thought Stiles to himself, hiding a snicker.

Until his brain stalled. Wait, wait wait...

"His name is Kayle Hale? Oh my God, it's a PERFECT match, no wonder you found him Peter! His name literally rhymes with his surname!" Stiles crowed, but Derek knew that wasn't the last of it. He knew distinctly how his boyfriend's mind worked, wait for it. Wait for it...

"If his surname is Hale and I'm his dad too, does that mean I have to... Oh HELL no! No son of mine wouldn't have my surname too! Peter! Lemme see those papers. It damn better say that he's Kayle STILINSKI-Hale!" with that Stiles wrestled Kayle out of Peter's arms to take to Derek with the adoption papers to look over. Reading every single word on the pages.

Derek looked at the baby in his arms, feeling Peter's smug grin trained towards him. But he really didn't care, because with this child they became a family. His family. Him, Stiles, and now finally Kayle. He loved his pack, truly and completely, but they didn't need him as much as a child would. As much as a partner would. Now he had both. His wolf rolled around basking in the fact that he had a child to protect, and provide for.

Listening to his mate babble about the entire adoption and name changing procedures whilst carrying his SON made Derek's heart sing with joy. He really didn't know if he'd ever in his entire life, been this happy before. Sure he knew that there were bound to be problems in the future, no relationship was all rainbows and sunshine, but in the end the payoff was the best. It meant he had a family once more. It meant his uncle had a heart. It meant joy.

"I'm sorry to burst your little bubble, but who exactly is going to tell the pack? No wait, even better, who's going to tell the _Sheriff?_ said Peter with a smirk lacing his voice.

"Oh crap!" yelled Stiles which lead to Derek almost fainting once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I was saying in the beginning notes, I'm so sorry for taking forever and a day to put the last chapter up. I was having such a problem with my laptop which is where I stored the story, it refused to pick up my phone to get the story, nor did it pick up an internet connection. It just went crazy. On top of everything real life ended up getting in the way, with wedding prep for my bros wedding. Ugh. Just been hectic. Hope you guys forgive me and not hate this ending too much since I had to write it out on my! 
> 
> I'm not sure if I should continue with this universe or not. Kinda feeing uninspired for writing this now. If anyone has suggestions please let me know. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
